A Deeper Shade of Blue
by MusicalDaydream
Summary: Discontinued til further notice Yami had a love in his past, Teana. What happens when she shows up in Domino? And what will Tea do about it? YamiXTea.
1. The Cheerleader

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm writing my second fic that's NOT centered around JoeyxMai! And I said I might write a SerenityxSeto, but I'm not!  
  
Disclaimer: YGO isn't mine, 'cuz if it was, Tea wouldn't say a word about friendship.  
  
Tittle: A Deeper Shade of Blue  
  
Summary: Tea has always been taken for granted, cheering others on. But what happens when others start to take her TOO much for granted? When she starts to get ignored, only one certain pharaoh can help her. YamixTea & some JoeyxMai. (Can't live without it!)  
  
/Yugi to YamiYami to Yugi  
  
Chapter 1: The Cheerleader  
  
"Great job, Yugi! You won another duel!" Tea cheered Yugi on through the whole duel against Rex Raptor.  
  
"Thanks, Tea. But you don't always have to cheer for me." Yugi scractched the back of his head.  
  
"But Yugi, I want to. I would've thought you'd appreciate it."  
  
"I like your cheering and all, Tea, but it's ok to lay off once in a while."  
  
"Ok, Yugi. I guess I was overdoing it a little."  
  
"But don't stop cheering, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Aibou? (Spelling?)  
  
/Yes, Yami?/  
  
I think you hurt Tea's feelings.  
  
/Oh. Well, why do you care? I would never say it to her face, but I get fed up with her cheering./  
  
But she does it for good, don't you know?  
  
/Yes, Yami./  
  
Later on that day, Yugi, Tea, and Mai went to Tristian and Joey's soccer game. As usual, Tea was cheering the loudest on the sidelines.  
  
"Shut up, lady! Domino High will never beat Highland. They've had a 10 year losing streak!" A kid from behind Tea threw popcorn at her head.  
  
"Geez, stop it, will ya? I'm just cheering for my friends! And with your attitude, I'll bet that you don't have any!"  
  
After that remark, the boy didn't bother her again.  
  
Through this whole time, Yami was watching. 'She does a great job of cheering on her friends,' he thought.  
  
When Domino High lost 3 to 0, Tea came up to Tristian and Joey.  
  
"Hey, don't look down. You guys are sure to win sometime!" She assured them.  
  
"It's ok, Tea. We'll never beat them. They're the best in the state." Joey spoke for the two of them.  
  
"Of course you'll beat them! You've got to!"  
  
Tea had noticed that Mai was very quiet during the whole game, and at the moment. She seemed to be smiling at Joey. () 'Ooh, I bet Mai has a crush on someone!' Tea was squealing with excitement inside.  
  
"We can't, Tea. It's physically impossible. You don't always have to try to make us feel better. We aren't hurt, really." Tristian spoke up.  
  
They decided to meet at the Turtle Game Shop for a sleepover in a few hours.  
  
Two hours later, Tea stood in front of the game shop. She knocked on the door. Yugi answered it.  
  
"Hey, Tea," he said, "Come on in!" Yugi closed the door behind him.  
  
"So, what's up, Yugi?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really, Katrina wanted a rematch on our duel today, so she's here right now."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you can win, Yugi! You're the best duelist ever!"  
  
Yugi blushed and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was sitting in his soulroom. 'Tea really reminds me of someone. I can't be sure who, but she sure seems really familiar. She's so kind, always cheering her friends on. I can't believe that Yugi gets fed up with her.'  
  
Back with the duel... Yugi won again, as always.  
  
"I knew you could win, Yugi! You shouldn't ever doubt yourself!" Tea's smile was a mile wide. She would always be proud of her friends, no matter if they won or lost.  
  
Well, there's the end of the first chappie. Short, I know, but I'm hitting a writers block. I can't think of anything.  
  
Oh, and I question for my reviewers. Will someone please tell me who Teana is? I've seen lots of YamiXTeana fics, so she doesn't seem like an OC. 


	2. Ancient Memories

Yes, I DO need to work on my other fics... but this idea is too good to wait... thank you to all of my reviewers! And for answering my question! Yes, you may see why I needed that answer...  
  
And Yugi was slightly OOC in the last chapter... Joey may be a little OOC concerning Tea's "speeches," too. It's all part of the plot. .  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh. Not mine. Got it?  
  
Chapter 2: Ancient Memories  
  
The pharaoh looked over coffin, hoping that he wouldn't see what he was going to see. There, was the queen... the one who he had loved so much... before this day...  
  
"My dear Teana..." he faintly whispered. He reached over and moved a lock of hair, covering the side of her face. He turned to his servants. "Please, let me be alone for a while." They immediately left, following the pharaoh's orders.  
  
After they left, Yami began to speak, holding back tears. "My dear wife... I wish you the best in your afterlife. I've loved you so... and I will always, always, love you forever... no matter where we are."  
  
From those words, Teana's coffin seemed to glow. Yami didn't know what was happening... until Teana sat up, and said, "I will also be with you forever, my Pharaoh." After those words, the glow stopped, and Teana was back in her coffin, no more alive than before.  
  
Yami called his servants back, to bury his wife. But, right before she was buried, he left one of his most precious objects with it- a golden pendant.  
  
After Teana died, the Pharaoh refused to eat. He eventually grew frail and weak. Then, he died in his own coffin.  
  
Teana's coffin was never found again. None of the servants remembered where it was, and Yami was too depressed.  
  
Tea sat up in her room. Sleep simply refused to accompany her that night. She wandered around her room, looking through everything, until she came to a golden pendant. She remembered that her mother gave her this when she was born. She slowly opened it, for it was very old. Her name was carved inside, with a small spot of dirt next to it.  
  
Finding the dirt a little too filthy for her liking, she carefully wiped it off. They uncovered... letters? She looked at the full name, now, it said... Teana? 'Who's Teana?' thought Tea. There was no one, not even tracing to her family's roots, named Teana.  
  
Tea was confused by all of this, and decided to fall asleep. She did, as soon she hit the pillow.  
  
Yugi finally got up from bed. He looked over at his alarm clock, and screamed, "Oh my god, I'm gonna be LATE!" He quickly pulled on his school uniform, and not bothering to have a chat with Yami, ran downstairs to get breakfast.  
  
Just Yami's luck, too. He just woke up, and in his soulroom, thought about the weird dream that he had. He was, once again, the pharaoh, and he was overlooking the death of someone... who looked like Tea? He was confused by all of this.  
  
Yugi, Yugi!  
  
/What, Yami? I can't really talk right now! I've got to get to school! Can we talk later?/  
  
When, Yugi? I really need to talk sometime.  
  
/I dunno, Yami. I think I'll be able to talk after school, ok?/  
  
Ok.  
  
With that, Yugi grabbed a piece of toast and ran out to meet Tristian, Tea, and Joey.  
  
"Hey, Yuge!"  
  
"Hey, little buddy!"  
  
"Morning, Yugi!"  
  
"No time for hellos, now, guys! We've got to get to school!"  
  
The four friends dashed off to school.  
  
All through class, Tea had to try to keep focused. For some reason, she couldn't concentrate at all. She usually got good grades and paid attention in class, unlike Joey and Tristian.  
  
'Teana... I wonder who she is. She must have been important to our family, or else I wouldn't have that pendant... why is it me who gets it? Why isn't it someone else? And... why is that pendant so important?'  
  
"Ms. Gardener?" Tea snapped out of her daydream.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think you were dozing off, Tea. Since you usually don't do this, I'll give you another chance to pay attention in class. If I catch you like that again, you'll have detention, ok?"  
  
Tea nodded. She concentrated in class HARD. Yugi had a duel with Kaiba after school, and she wouldn't miss it for anything.  
  
"Yugi, are you sure that you want to do this? I mean, you've already beaten Kaiba fair and square enough times."  
  
"I'll be fine, Tea. If he wants a rematch, he'll get one." Yugi gave Tea a reassuring smile.  
  
Yugi? What's going on?  
  
/Oh my god, Yami, I forgot to tell you!/  
  
What?  
  
/We have another duel with Kaiba today./  
  
But we'll still be able to have a talk, right?  
  
Yugi cringed. Today was NOT his day.  
  
/Um... sure, Yami... but we'll have to postpone it a little. Can we talk tonight, instead?/  
  
I guess so.  
  
The Duel was ok... Yugi won, as always, and Tea cheered for him all the way.  
  
"See, Tea? I told you I could do it. No problem."  
  
"Well, I guess so, Yugi. I'd say you did I really good job."  
  
"Thanks, Tea. But you tell me that every time I win a duel."  
  
"Well, you have to keep on winning to be the best, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Yugi rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Yugi? Can we talk now?  
  
/Yeah, sure, Yami./  
  
I had this really strange dream last night. For some reason, I was standing over someone who looked like Tea's coffin in ancient Egypt.  
  
/Really? Do you have any idea who it would be?/  
  
I would say Tea... but I don't think she lived in my time...  
  
/Well, I think you should talk with Tea tomorrow. You should tell her. Maybe she knows something about it. After school, ok?/  
  
Sure, Yugi. Thanks.  
  
Well, that chapter was a little longer... well, let's say, a LOT longer! Thank you, everyone, for reviewing! 


	3. A Blast From The Past

Ok, Chapter three is here! I love all of my reviewers... you guys are great!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter 3: A Blast From the Past  
  
_After his wife died, the pharaoh was consistently being reminded about his wife... Everywhere he went, it was either, "I heard Teana died," or "I'm sorry about the queen," or something of that matter.  
  
He dreaded everyone who pitied him. "A pharaoh deserves respect, not pity." He always muttered to himself. And there were things worse than pity- the reminders of all of his wife's faults. "I heard that the friendship queen died... at least I'll never hear any of HER rants again... she never really was too much of a queen, anyway." was just utter disrespect for him and Teana.  
  
All of this just made him miss Teana more. She was special, and he could tell. Ever since the day that they met... the day of the announcement of his engagement to the Priestess Isis... all that long time ago. Neither wanted to get married to the other, for she was in love the Priest Seth... and he simply did not want to get married.  
  
His thoughts on marriage soon changed... when Isis's lady-in-waiting came into the room, reminding her that her bath was ready. He fell in love with her at first sight... and she noticed him staring.  
  
Yami and Isis's engagement broke off, but they remained good friends, although he was Seth's arch rival. Isis knew of Yami's crush on Teana, and was the one who got them together in the end.  
  
The Pharaoh and Teana lived happy lives from then... they cherished every moment they were together, and although the pharaoh was busy, going on trips every month... he always made time for Teana, even if it meant taking her with him.  
  
Like every other happy couple, Yami and Teana wanted children... for heirs to the throne. But the only problem was, Teana wasn't able to bear children.  
  
Now... with Teana dead, the pharaoh would have to get remarried, which he promised himself to NEVER do._  
  
Yami awoke, covered in sweat. 'What kind of twisted dream was that? Tea dying, right before my eyes... and Isis was my fiancée? What on earth happened?'  
  
Yami's worries, of course, woke up Yugi.  
  
/Yami! What's wrong?/  
  
I... I don't know...   
  
/Are you sure?/  
  
I've just been having weird dreams again... maybe my talk with Tea will help.  
  
/I'm sure it will, Yami. Let's go back to sleep./  
  
Of course, Yami couldn't sleep after his dream... basically, he couldn't wait to see Tea.  
  
School was uneventful, of course... we all know that.  
  
Tea looked at her watch. When was Yugi going to get here with Yami? She was curious... the last time that Yugi asked her to spend a day with Yami, he was acting strangely. 'Maybe he's acting strangely again... and maybe he'll know who this Teana is.'  
  
By the time Yugi had shown up, he switched over to Yami in a rush.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Tea."  
  
"Oh, it's fine."  
  
They walked into Burger World, and sat down. They didn't need anything, so they didn't bother to order. "So... Yami... what's wrong, really?"  
  
"Well... I've been having the strangest dreams... and well... I'm the pharaoh again. In my first dream, I was standing over the coffin of someone who looked a lot like you. She had her eyes closed, so she was probably dead... but I couldn't be sure whether it was you or not." He paused.  
  
"Go on, Yami."  
  
"In my dream last night, though, I went through an engagement with Isis, but we later broke it. So then, I got engaged to someone else. Someone who looked almost exactly like you. And then... I saw the girl die, and then I woke up."  
  
Tea tried to hide her blush. 'Who was that girl? And why did she looked exactly like me?' She spoke. "Yami... do you want to go over to the domino museum where Isis is? She seems to know a lot about your past."  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, I would appreciate it."  
  
They walked out of burger world, only to run into someone that they've met before. Yup, you guessed it... the dancer, Johnny Stepps.  
  
"It's you again." He glared at Yami.  
  
"Johnny Stepps..." Yami growled. "We don't have time for you right now."  
  
The two tried to push him out of the way, only to find him following them.  
  
"Johnny, what do you want? Like Yami said, we DON'T have time for you."  
  
In a second, Johnny muttered, "You." (A/F: (Author's face) O.O)  
  
Tea tapped Yami's arm. "Let's go before the museum closes."  
  
They walked uneventfully to the museum, to find Isis. She didn't look surprised at all. After all, she could always see what was coming next. (A/N: Hey, she still has her necklace!) "I was expecting you."  
  
"Isis... we really need your help right now! Yami's been having strange dreams!"  
  
Isis looked at Yami questioningly. He nodded a yes. "Really, Pharaoh? I would have never suspected this."  
  
Both Tea's and Yami's eyes widened. Even Isis didn't expect it?  
  
"But can you help him?" Tea was eager to get Yami help.  
  
"Perhaps. Yami, could you tell me a little bit more about your dreams?"  
  
"Yes, whatever it takes to help... Isis... my dreams, they are about my past. In my first one... I was standing over someone who looked a lot like Tea's coffin... and then, in the next one... I remember hearing an announcement about you being engaged to me, but then we broke off. And then... I was married to that girl that looked like Tea... and then, all of a sudden, she died."  
  
Isis gasped. "This... this can't be! This couldn't have happened! Teana was put to rest peacefully!"  
  
Now it was Tea's turn to gasp. "Teana... I recognize the name..." She took out her locket to show Isis. "Isis... look at this... my parents claimed to have given it to me when I was born... but my name was never Teana! I know that for sure!"  
  
Isis looked down. "This... just CAN'T be! Teana... how could such an evil come to you? You were my favorite lady-in-waiting... did I ever treat you with disrespect?" Isis turned to Tea. "Tea... get rid of that necklace. It contains an evil that none of us would want to know about."  
  
Tea was confused. "But... my parents gave me this when I was born! How could anything be wrong with it?"  
  
"Tea... you don't want to know the story... it's to horrifying to tell."  
  
"But if it will help me with my dreams... please tell us, Isis." Yami pleaded.  
  
Isis looked very unhappy. "It was Priest Seth that did this, Yami. He was next in line to the throne, and wanted you dead so he could have the throne to himself. He... he poisoned that necklace, and gave it to you, so that you would be dead. Yami... as the pharaoh, you treasured this necklace, because you thought that Priest Seth was your dear friend. But you never wore it, thank goodness. But... once Teana died... the necklace disappeared... I don't know if you have any memory of this... but everyone suspected that it was buried with Teana in her grave.  
  
"Yami, be careful. That poison... it won't kill someone if they're already dead... but it will make them become evil. Pure evil. Tea, this is why I want you to get rid of the necklace. As soon as possible."  
  
The look of horror in Yami and Tea's was too intense to be described. The three of them just sat there, with Isis looking down, Yami with a surprised and angry face, and Tea, just gapping.  
  
A sudden cloud of smoke interrupted all three. "What's going on here? Smoking isn't allowed in the museum!"  
  
"This isn't smoke, Priestess Isis." Isis recognized the voice. It was Teana, her loyal servant!  
  
And how right Isis was. Teana appeared out of the smoke, and walked over to Yami. "My Yami... what are you doing in this time? I thought that you died grieving for me." Teana kissed him, rather forcefully, on the lips.  
  
And you can imagine the look on Tea's face- a mixture of anger, jealousy, and hatred.  
  
"Yami... don't believe her... please, I'm begging you, pharaoh. It's not the same Teana that we knew long before!"  
  
Teana, who was done kissing Yami, smiled. "You're right, Isis. That pendant that Yami buried with me caused me to become this way. Think of it as just REMINDING Yami of his past love before he moves on to his next!"  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Well, Teana's new form isn't all that nice, no? Remember to review! :P 


	4. No Longer Loving You

It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the late update! I've been so busy with my life, rushing from one place to the other!

Disclaimer: Yugioh is NOT mine, I tell you!

Chapter 3: No Longer Loving You

"_Teana... I'll always love you..." Yami's promise echoed in the distance._

"_I see that you're finally awake, Miss Friendship." She heard a voice. Where was she, and why did she still feel... alive? And how could she be hearing Priest Seth's voice right now? _

_Teana slowly opened her eyes. "Where... where on earth am I?" The sapphire orbs darted around the room. "How did I get here? I thought I was dead!" She heard chuckling from behind. "Why am I here? Stop playing games, Seth!" _

_Seth came out of the shadows. "Ah... my queen..." He said sarcastically, and then bowed. "I never knew that you were so blind, Teana." _

"_What do you want from me you... you... insane monster!" Teana screamed. _

_Seth was angry, but tried to keep cool. "You had better watch who you're calling a monster." _

"_What are you going to me? Why am I still here? I thought I was dead! Gone! Forever!" _

_Seth shook his head. "My, my... what a temper you have, Teana. I don't remember anything like that out of your mouth during my visits! Can't you see? It was the pendant that the pharaoh gave you."_

_Teana felt around her neck. It was the gold pendant that Yami had given her! But it was just a simple golden heart... how could it bring her here? "But... doesn't this make me alive again? How could that be such a bad thing? _

_Seth laughed. Not a friendly laugh, or a nervous laugh, but something more malicious... something more like a cackle than a laugh. "Why don't you go see the world for yourself, Teana." He led her over to the door. _

"_I'd be glad to," Teana was confident. 'What kind of trouble could one pendant cause? Besides, I feel alive, and I feel great! I can't wait to see Yami again!"_

_Seth chuckled. "Teana, you are so naïve. You have no idea what you're getting into. You ARE dead... so just don't feel it... but you will, once you run into your love." _

_Teana walked through the streets, waving and saying hi to everyone, just like before. The only thing was, they all looked right through her. It was like that she wasn't even there. No one waved back to her, but that was usual. She never felt so invisible her whole life, but she shrugged the feeling off once she reached the palace. _

"_Yami... I'll be able to see you again... we'll have a happy reunion... and nothing's going to go wrong again!" She ran right past the guards, and through the double doors. _

_When she got in, she ran past everyone, even her friends, Mana and Mai. She HAD to see Yami again. When she reached the bedroom, she saw Yami, sitting on the bed. "Teana..." he moaned. _

"_Yami... I'm right here!" Teana said happily, taking a seat next to him. _

"_Why did you have to go? We were meant to be... weren't we?" Soon enough, there were tears streaming down his cheeks. _

"_Yami, what's wrong with you? Can't you see that I'm right here, right next to you?" She embraced him, try to get the message to him. But all she got was a blank stare. "Yami..." she cried, "can't you see me? I'm right here!"_

'_Why... why is he ignoring me? Why won't he say anything back to me?'_

_Someone knocked on the door. "Pharaoh Yami... it is time for lunch. Will you come down to the table and eat with us today?"_

"_No, no..." came the reply. "I will not eat lunch today. I have business to attend to." Yami answered._

"_Pharaoh... I can't help but notice that you've eaten less and less ever since Teana died." Just to make him feel better, he added, "There may be a way to bring her back."_

_Yami held his forehead in his hands. "GET OUT!"_

_The servant left, clearly shocked. "Yami has never been like this before, even after Teana died..."_

_Teana wasn't just crying- she was SOBBING. "Yami, I'm right here! Can't you see me?" When he still didn't answer, she added, "I thought that you said that you'd always love me... I was gullible... to believe that a man would actually follow that." Then, she got up, and burst through the palace doors... to the only other place she could go... the place where she came from, Priest Seth's palace._

__

"_You... you evil bastard! I can't believe that you tricked me into thinking that I was alive. I can't believe you!" Teana was furious._

_Seth chuckled. "You aren't a threat to me." Then he continued, "You are alive, Teana... it was just the Pharaoh who betrayed you."_

"_It... it was?" _

"_Everything else was normal, no?" _

_She thought about it. "Y... yes..."_

"_Don't you see? He lied, Teana... he lied to you."_

Tea looked at Yami. "Who... who is she? And... why did she do that to you?" She blushed, thinking about what she just said.

Yami looked down, not sure of anything. "I... I don't know... I vaguely remember her from my dreams... but... I can't remember anything about her in my past life.

"My Pharaoh... I... I'm sorry about that outburst." Isis look down at her feet.

"Isis... do you know exactly what happened?" Tea wondered. "Please... tell us anything that you can!" She looked at her with pleading eyes, trying to get out anything that she could.

Isis looked sad once again. "I'm afraid I cannot..."

"But then... what can you do? What can we do? You're not just going to stand there, and let Yami's nightmares get by, are you?"

"Tea, please calm down... I want to help him just as much... but I'm afraid I cannot tell you... because... because..." The tears in Isis's eyes streamed down her cheeks. "Seth... he was a good husband, I remember... but every so often... he would plan attacks on the Pharaoh and Teana. He... he forced me not to tell..."

Tea put a hand on Isis's shoulder. "It's ok... but why can't you tell us? Seth is dead, isn't he?"

"Of course he is... no one lives that long... but he was reincarnated... just like you, Tea." Isis was shocked. "Forget that I said that, and please go! I beg you!" She gave the two a small shove, and locked the door behind her.

Inside, Isis was sobbing. "My dear Seth... I'm so sorry."

Tea heard the past-priestess's sobs from outside the door. "She has to be alright... Yami, we HAVE to go in!"

"No, Tea... we can't, the door's shut tight. I'm sure that she'll be ok. Don't worry." He gave Tea a small smile. "Let's go."

The moonlight shone brightly as the two walked along. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It... it is..." Yami muttered. "It reminds me... of something... of the lonely nights in Egypt..."

"Wh... what? Yami, I thought that you couldn't remember anything!"

"Teana..." Yami whispered, "Where are you...? What have you become?"

Tea gasped, clearly shocked. "Yami..." she gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I... I need to sit down." They walked to the nearest park bench, which luckily, was nearby.

'What's wrong with him? He wasn't acting this way before, I know that he wasn't! But... he keeps on whispering Teana's name... does... could he still love her? She claimed that he did... but he didn't remember her!'

She seated herself next to Yami, who was starring into space. She gently touched his arm. "Yami... do... do you still love Teana?" She asked gently.

He slowly turned around and looked her in the eye.

'Oh no... did I say something wrong? Tea, how could you ask him a question like that?' She braced herself for his response.

Yami didn't say anything. He gently placed his hand lightly on hers, and held it. Then, finally, he was about to speak.

Until a happy voice interrupted the silence. "Hi guys!" A mop of blonde hair flew in front of a frazzled Tea. "Was I interrupting something?"

Joey lugged behind Mai. "Mai, I told you not to bother them!" He turned to Yami. "Sorry Yuge, sorry Tea!" He looked confused. "Hey Tea, is it just me, or did I just see you around the corner?"

Tea looked at Yami, as if to ask, should I? But he shook his head no. "Well, I think that it's just you."

"Of course it was just him!" Mai giggled, and then smacked Joey over the head. "You idiot."

"You weren't interrupting anything. What brings you here, guys?" Tea's voice was cheerful, like always.

"Oh... nothing." Joey blushed.

"Yes, something," Mai corrected him. "YOU," she said, poking his chest, "were stalking me!"

"No I wasn't! I was just... just watching you!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you were JUST doing."

"Aww, come on, Mai... what if a rapist came? Who would defend you THEN?"

"And YOU could?"

Tea and Yami laughed, but it wasn't Yami's usual chuckle, or Tea's usual laugh.

Joey noticed this. So did Mai, but neither one said anything. "We'll leave now!" she said, dragging Joey behind her.

Tea let out a sigh of relief. "I think it's ok now..." Yami remained silent.

A little later, he said. "Tea... please leave. I need to be alone."

TBC

Whew, finally done. It'll be a while before the next one's out... I'm REALLY busy.

A question for you readers to answer in reviews: In my fic, do you prefer Tea or Teana? Tell me why. I'd like to know.


End file.
